Back to Phoenix
by x Angel Warrior x
Summary: This is about what happens when Bella and the Cullen's go back to phoenix, Bella's old school. What will they do when they find out how Bella was treated. T for future language and possible violent's.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight: saga or the characters but I do own **_**this story**_** because I'm the one writing it!**

**BPOV**

I was reading next to Edward at his house, just a normal day. Well, by normal I mean; Emmet whining at Jasper for a rematch, Rose tinkering with her car, Esme working on redecorating a house, Carlisle reading in his study and Alice shopping online.

Out of no where Alice screamed, making me jump out of my skin due to the sudden noise. Lucky, Edward court me before I fell of the settee.

"Oh my god!" Alice screeched, "We're going Phoenix!"

Dread gripped me, "What?"

"Bella what's wrong?" Jasper. Oh god that meant he knew something was off.

"Oh … er … nothing," I muttered quickly, "What do you mean we're going to Phoenix?"

After a moment of silence, Alice replied "When you get home you'll have a message from an old friend in Phoenix, saying there doing an exchange sort of thing at your old school, and she wants to know if you'll do it. She'll also say _"it's time to face old fears," _and to bring some friends too," **(A/N Renee doesn't know about Bella being bullied 'cause Bella didn't want to worry her, that also the reason why she went to forks****)**

Bonnie Murphy, my one and only friend back in Phoenix. As she said that I slumped back down knowing my old best friend was right, it was time I faced my fears.

With a tried smile, I announced "Well then, I guess it's about time we went back to my old school,"

You see, when I was in Phoenix things were a bit different to how they are now, and I don't mean vampires and werewolves different, I mean being bullied daily with only one friend to help different. That was the only time people, especially boys, noticed me. **(A/N Renee knows all about this and has got a ticket for Bella, and the Cullen's get them selves tickets to go) **

**(A/N I thought about leaving it here)**

**1 month later**

Well, here we are, on the plan back to Phoenix, back to the school that was my own personal hell. Everyone's been trying to get me to tell them what Bonnie meant by _"it's time to face old fears," _my reply was always the same, _"you'll see,"_ and so they will.

**So, what do you think? Good, bad, what? Reviews if you want me to continue, **_**please**__**(hopeful smile). **_**I****'ll make the next chapter longer.**


	2. Bonnie Murphy

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight: saga or the characters but I do own **_**this story**_** because I'm the one writing it!**

**First, I would just like to say thanks to all the people who have reviewed, put me on author alert and favourite story. You don't know what it means to me, thanks. Oh, and by the way I know it's early in the story but any ideas for what can happen next would be appreciated, again thanks! **

_Well, here we are, on the plan back to Phoenix, back to the school that was my own personal hell. Everyone's been trying to get me to tell them what Bonnie meant by "it's time to face old fears," my reply was always the same, "you'll see," and so they will._

**BPOV**

The seat belt light has just come back on, that means we're nearly there … oh _god_ … no, calm … relax. Things are going to be different this time, I've got Bonnie _and_ the Cullen's.**(A/N Esme and Carlisle aren't coming) **Here we go. **(A/N I'm skipping a bit, mainly because I can't remember. So, right now they're walking to the exit and find Bonnie)**The only reason the Cullen's can come is because Alice predicted that Phoenix would be having two weeks of over cast weather.

What have done to offend the fates? Why am I doing this? Maybe I could back out, tell Edward I feel ill and go home… no. I've got to do this.

As I look up, I see a face I haven't seen for over a year, the face of my best, and back then only, friend. Bonnie Murphy. A clever girl with light brown eyes and ash blonde hair. She wore a new pair of simple black glasses, suiting her nicely. A lovely white blouse and light blue, worn old trousers with holes in them, and to top it off, the old All Star trainers that should have gone in the bin months ago, yet complete her look nicely. To some, she seems shy, but she isn't. Bonnie has always been reserved, but never to me or the people she trusts.

"Bonnie!" I yelled running over and hugging her, "It's so good to see you, I've missed you _so much_!"

Laughing while returning my hug she replied "Yeah, I bet you have. It's been so boring with out you, god I've missed my best friend!"

"So… how's school been?" I asked, knowing I had to. Bonnie never got bullied as bad as I did, simple because she fitted in. Though she was never as tanned or sporty, there was something about her that people were comfortable with.

Wearing a reassuring smile, she answered "Not bad, apart from _'The Three D's_" Ah, yes _'The Three D's' _as we called them. Cassie Dixon, Donna Baker and Amanda Hobson. _'The Three D's'_ meant _'The Three Devil's'. _Cassie Dixon - The Red Devil because of her dyed, short red hair. Donna Baker - The Devil, because The Brown Devil didn't sound right, and Amanda Hobson - The Blonde Devil and you can guess why.

A low growl came from behind me and I realised Bonnie must be remembering are time together at Phoenix High School. _Oh Crap._ That means Edward knows. _Crap, crap, crap and more crap_. I was hoping to put of telling them, oh well.

"And you?" I could feel the tension coming off Bonnie, so I quickly put her out of her misery.

Smiling widely, I answered "Fantastic. Much better. Oh and Bonnie, I would like you to meet my friends. Alice, Emmet, Edward, Jasper and Rosalie, this is Bonnie, my old best friend,"

As Bonnie's calculating gaze fell upon Edward, she looked back at me with that same old look that said _yeah-you-and-him-are-just-friends-aren't-ya. _With a sheepish grin and my famous blush, I looked away. But I knew I would tell her about me and Edward, because she wasn't looking for gossip, underneath that sarcastic look she was just worried for me.

**Well, what do you think? Good, bad, better? Leave a review and I'll write more, but be warned, no reviews, no more chapters. Got it? Good.**


	3. Reassuring

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight: saga or the characters but I do own **_**this story**_** because I'm the one writing it!**

**First, I would just like to say thanks to all the people who have reviewed, put me on author alert and favourite story. You don't know what it means to me, thanks. Oh, and by the way I know it's early in the story but any ideas for what can happen next would be appreciated, again thanks! **

_But I knew I would tell her about me and Edward, because she wasn't looking for gossip, underneath that sarcastic look she was just worried for me._

**BPOV** (there's staying at a hotel because 1. There's too many of them to stay at Bonnie's or Renee and 2. Because I said so.)

We send good-bye to Bonnie half an hour ago and now we at the hotel, it was a fairly quite drive.

"Bella, why didn't you tell us you were bullied?" Edward growled as everyone else gasped (including Alice for once).

"It never came up," Even to me I sounded defensive.

"So that's what she meant by, _"it's time to face old fears,"_" Emmet realised.

"Yeah," awkward silence "Ok, listen. It wasn't that bad," Edward growled remembering, "Ok, so it was. But it's fine now, and that's also _why_ I'm here, to, you know _"face old fears,". _That's what I'm doing, facing them head on, or fist on," I muttered the last part quieter, but oh cause, they still heard it. **(A/N hehehe get it? She means punching them)**

"That's my Bella!" Emmet laughed. I couldn't help but smile at that. "Anyway, if anything goes wrong, well then … so be it. But it wouldn't be like last time," no, I'll be slightly better. "Anyway, the human needs sleep and it's school tomorrow, so I'm going bed," I replied, yawning.

"Let's get the human into bed," Edward said, smiling slightly but still worried.

**So what do ya think? I know it's short but I'm tired and I've got school tomorrow. At less 2 more reviews or no more chapters!**


	4. Back to School

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight: saga or the characters but I do own **_**this story**_** because I'm the one writing it! **

"_Let's get the human into bed," Edward said, smiling slightly but still worried._

**BPOV**

Monday morning. School. Crap. Why am I panicking now? I've been through this millions of times. _Arrrr! _

All of a sudden, I felt a wave of calm hit me and so I threw Jasper a grateful look. What's the matter with me, I'll have at lest one of the Cullen's with me in every lesson. What could possibly go wrong? Wrong question …

(arriving at Phoenix High School)

To think, before I came to Fork's, this was what school was like, chain-link fence's, metal detector's and no identity. _Sigh…_

"What's the matter Bella?" Edward asked, concerned.

I laughed without humour "Unless your popular and or the one's be bullied, you have _no _identity here. School's too big, unlike Fork's, where everyone knows everyone. Here, you'd be lucky if the teacher remembers your name. Oh, and by the way, there's hardly any trust here, and outsider's _stay_, outsider's,"

"What! Why?" Emmet demanded, utterly confused.

"It's just how it is here. Unless you were here from day one or have friends here, your on your own. Come on, it's Bonnie, look," And I was right too, standing eight cars down was the girl how helped me through this hell hole and she was running towards us.

"Bella! Hi everyone! Oh, have you warned them?" Bonnie questioned.

"Err … no. Not yet," I answered.

Bonnie turned towards the Cullen's and told them, "Well, the only people you'll have to worry about are Cassie Dixon, Donna Baker and Amanda Hobson…" _sigh_ "Speak of the Devil's" and they shall appear. The three people who I hated more then anything, have just spotted us. _Oh dam, dam, dam!_

"Ha. Look who it is, old Smella," Cassie cackled - well in my head she did.

"The ugly duckling," Donna boomed.

"Never a Swan," Amanda glared - which was worst.

"Well I hope I am, 'cause if I'm not I'm slightly concerned who I am," I joked, knowing this was one of the only ways I would be able to stand them, remembering last time.

_Flashback_

_There it is, a nice, sharp knife. Begging me to use it. How could I resist. Some might ask why I'm cutting myself, I just couldn't stand it anymore, the constant bulling. The depression. I needed a release, and I've found it._

_Pain flashed up my arm as the cold metal sliced my arm near the cuts from last time, bringing a smile to my face. I'd found my release. All of a sudden, there was a knock on my bedroom door as someone came in, already talking. It was Bonnie. She gasped as she saw what I was doing, cutting myself with a knife. She ran up to me and grabbed the knife from my hand. I didn't fight her, because I knew with her standing there, this had to stop._

_End of flashback_

And it did. Thanks to Bonnie. That's why no matter what, we'll always there for each other. But with that thought, my sleeve decided to roll up and even though there's no sun for two weeks it's still bright-ish, so the light curt on my old scars. Quite gasp's and a growl. Why Bonnie? Why do you have to remember everything?

"Leave her alone," Rosalie nearly growled. Which confused me. Why was she protecting me?

"Who do you think you are? Telling me leave her alone, I'll do what I want thank you!" Before a fight could break out I said clearly,

"Come on we need to get to class," Oh yes, very brave, very cleaver. As I walked of knowing they'd follow me, Edward pulled me of to the side as soon as we got into the school building. Whispering in my ear, his voice filled with uncovered anger "Bella I need to speak to you. Now," Knowing it would be pointless to protest I stirred us into a disused classroom, facing my doom (or an anger, overprotective Edward).

**Ha ha. I'm mean I know. So, do you like it? Leave reviews or no more chapters! (A/N and I mean it!) Thanks to **_**bookworm4evr**_** for the help xx**


	5. Writer's Block

I'm really, really sorry this isn't a chapter but I've got writers block. I've got an idea for the argument with Edward and Bella but I don't know what happens next. If you love this story as much as I do then send a message or leave a review. 

_Please! _I'm on my knees begging, I want to make this story long and _not _end it in 3 more chapter's because if no-one gives me ideas it will. _Please!_

Thanks xx Again sorry

xAngel Warrior x


	6. Explaining

**Disclaimer : I don't own the twilight: saga but I do own this story because I'm the one writing it! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Sorry. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and also thanks to _edlover0001, bookworm4evr_ and _MehaandIruka!_**

_Knowing it would be pointless to protest I stirred us into a disused classroom, facing my doom (or an anger, overprotective Edward)._

When we were in the classroom he started pacing, which was worst than him yelling.

"Why? Why were you cutting yourself? Why would you start hurting yourself?" he demanded.

"I was just tried of it all, I wanted a way out, release from it all," I muttered.

"But _why?"_ Edward all but growled.

"I've just _told_ you! I nearly yelled in frustration, "Any, I only did it for five days that's it, ok?"

As he looked at me his face broke and I was in his arms before I could blink. "Please… please… promise me you'll never hurt yourself again… please,"

_Wow! This wasn't what I expected. Maybe it'll be over and done before the bell goes… _

"Edward. Since then I've never hurt myself, expect by accented. That's one of many reasons, that I'm not going to tell you, why me and Bonnie are such good friends. She was always there for no matter what, and I was there for her when they turned on her too," humourless laugh, "That was the only time I would ever stand up for anyone. Well, I also stood up for my family, but no-one really knew anything about them so…" I leafed it there, not needing to say anything more.

"Bella. You have to tell me what they did to you, all of it," _…or not. _Noticing my hesitation he added, "So I wouldn't be shocked when I hear it in there thought's," Sighing, I realised he was right. _If I told him now there would be less drama, but on the other hand if I didn't tell him I could wait a bit longer… _No, I have to tell him.

"Okay, I'll tell but you can't interrupt,"

"Okay,"

Breath. "Well, oh cause I was bullied, like a lot of people here. You know, the _teacher's pet_," eye roll, "But I always seemed to get it worst because I was the albino in the one of the worlds sunniest places. But on top of that, I did something that she couldn't stand, and you know what it was,"

Confused he asked, "What was it?"

"What do all bullies have in common? They all love getting a reaction out of you and that's the one thing we _never _let them have. Even when I was cutting myself they never knew, we never cried in front of them because of there words or got angry at them, never. And that's why. On the first day at Phoenix High when they came up to us, expecting us to ran away crying and we didn't, that's what we did wrong,"

"Oh Bella… you did nothing wrong," he was hugging me and I hugged him right back, knowing being here I would need to learn to trust him a whole lot more …

**Sorry it's short and it's taken so long. I'll update soon, leave a review or no more chapters. At lest 8 reviews.**


	7. English Class

**Disclaimer: I don't owned twilight but I own this story and Bonnie and The three D's **_**so there!…**_

**Thanks to BerryEbilBunny, snoopy kid, MeanZombieQueen, izzysunflower, TeamDraco and everyone else!**

**Me: Can I have the Cullen's?**

**SM: No**

**Me: Please**

**SM: No**

**Me: Please**

**SM: No**

**Me: GIVE ME THE CULLEN'S!**

_**A fight breaks out and I run off with all the Cullen's laughing insanely…**_

_**Anyway…**_

BPOV

I'm showing the Cullen's where there lockers are because even with all of there vampire skills, they would take a long time to find there lockers. Just getting to them is a pain backside.

"Right. So Alice, you have locker 4738290 and take is… the three row from the top… right there," Oh, bless her. Her locker was two feet above her using her hands.

"Emmet, your's is 2370350, two rows from the bottom,"

"Err… Alice… would you swap lockers with me… pretty please," Emmet was so cute when he was being sweet.

"Of cause you can! At less now I'll be able to _reach_ my locker now!" Arr Alice is so funny when she's pouting.

It continued like this until the bell went, them telling me there locker number, me pointing them to it, them swapping there lockers with each other… All in all, a very dull being, to what will be a very scary day.

First of, I had English with each one of the Cullen's (the _only _lesson I had with them all). We were doing WW2 poems, my favourite. _But!_… I also had the misfortune to have it with Cassie, Donna and Amanda - A.K.A The Three D's. Yay, not.

We all sat on the back row together, waiting. We didn't have to wait for long until they spotted us. Luckily, the teacher then decided it was time for us to introduce our self's, so all eight of us walked up to the first of the class with me in the middle.

"Why don't you introduce your self's, and then tell us a bit about yourself," it wasn't a question, it was a demand descried as a friendly request. Of cause Emmet went first.

"Well I'm Emmet Cullen, and this is-" but that was as far as he got before Miss Anderson interrupted with "I'm sure they can speak for themselves," oh God. It's going to be a long day.

Emmet just smiled politely, but I could tell he was annoyed.

"I'm Rosalie Hale, Emmet's girlfriend," I sure I didn't imagine the smugness there.

"Jasper, Rosalie's brother," Poor Jasper, all the emotions in the room must be getting to him.

"Alice Cullen,… Jasper's girlfriend," God, I'm sure there doing this on purpose, just to start of the rumours. There was a short silence before I spoke, hiding behind my hair I spoke,

"Isabella Swan," Three, two, one and … the muttering started. Great, now I bet all the Cullen's know.

In a clear, tight voice Edward said, "And I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's

boyfriend," No I defiantly heard that gasp and surprisingly no whispering,

even Miss Anderson was shocked. I guess she remembers me… well I don't

want to remember her!

"So, you're back then," very chav.

"No, I'm a hologram. Yes, I back. For a while," wow! Where'd that come

from? Wait. Hold on. Where's Miss Anderson? Looking around I realised

she'd left the room. Great! Just great! Stupid teacher.

Feeling confident I said clearly, "Any questions then?" I was still standing

next to Edward, partly hiding. I wasn't that confident.

"Yeah, but not for _you_, smella. For you lot. Why are you hanging out with

her? When you could do so much better. Why old smella?"

Alice answered first, "One, she's not fake, like some people," well done

Alice!

"Or a bitch," Go Rosalie!

"Or rude," thanks Edward!

Standing there, with the people I love defending me against the ones who made my life hell, I realised I needed to stand up for myself and then…

"Alright class settle down, back to your seats now," so much for standing up for yourself.

"First things first, seating plan," oh no! Please no! I could hear the groans coming from everyone. "This is how it's going to go, from the front to the back. Sophie, John, Alice, Jack, Rosalie, Alex, Jane, Emmet, Amanda, Edward, Cassie, Jasper, Donna, Will, Isabella, Mark, Jessica, Mike and Paige.

_NO! _Miss Anderson is trying to break us all up. She never put us in a seating plan, ever.

**So what do ya think? Leave a review and I'll continue, got an ending but I'm working on the middle, basically how to get to the end. Any help would be appreciated, thanks! **


	8. Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight e.c.t but I own this story cause I'm writing it! Thanks for the reviews! x**

**BPOV**

Calm… relax… breathe… kill Miss Anderson and thoughs _bullies!… _must not kill… breathe. Okay that's not working, like it ever did. I need to get out of this classroom, _now!_ I glance over at Alice and see her nod slightly, silently agreeing. Taking that as conformation, I stand up and leave. No one notice's me go, only the Cullen's, who look at me confused. Edward goes to get up to come with me. Oh God, I wish he could. But unlike me, he doesn't go unnoticed.

"_Eddie… _where ya going sweetie?" God, I can't_ stand _Amanda! Sweetie? That _bitch! _

"Mr Cullen, and where do you think your going?" Miss Anderson all but purred.

Poor Edward, he was shock, right down to the bone, all the Cullen's were. They still haven't realised, here, I'm "Invisible. They all pretend," I whispered, knowing the only people I wanted to hear, would. "I'll tell you later, ask Alice," I mutter while leaving.

I only had 15 minutes till school finished, but I just couldn't stand it any longer, seeing them trying to steal Edward from me, snatching Alice from us and getting the rest of the Cullen's too. My heart couldn't stand it. Why? I don't know. I should be standing tall, laughing at them and there silly attempts. I mean, after what happened last September, I should know Edward and me are meant to be together, I should be stronger then ever. _Should._ But I'm not. Being here, back in the place that was my hell on Earth, I feel weaker then ever. Alone, insecure, weak and sad. No, not sad, distraught.

As I looked at my phone I realised it was 3:25, school had finished 10 minutes ago. After realising this I stopped wondering and looked where I was, and started to cry. To someone looking, it was just a tree, but for me, it was my heaven and escape from this hell. I was out wondering, unable to stay at home, I was only 12 when I first stumbled across it, quite literally. The prefect tree. Big, easy to climb and easy to hide in. prefect. So, after school, this was where I came.

Laughing, I started my climb up to heaven on Earth, my escape.

"Bella? Bella where are you?" the noise was coming from everywhere at once, in different pitches… my family.

"I here, don't worry, I'm safe," I reassured them. All of a sudden, there was an extra 7 people up in my heaven, all on different branches surrounded by a cloak of beautiful, bright green leafs. I know for a fact no one could see us from below, we were invisible and for once, I smiled at that simple fact. Tat's when I realised, here and now, is all that's important. And I'm going to protect it, no matter what it takes because this is my family, and I'm keeping it!

**Short, I know. Leave a review or no more story x**


	9. Hiding

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight… I do own this story cause I'm writing it so there!**

"Sooo… Bella why did Miss A just let you leave without even looking at

you-"

Interrupting Emmet, I finished **"**But stopped Edward,"

"Yeah,"

"Well, you see, here your invisible, unless your popular. They all pretend that

you are. But if I was just invisible, that would have changed things, but

wasn't. I was also seen. I wasn't doing anything special, I never was. All I

did was simply putting my P.E. kit back in my locker, that's all. But in that

one second, I went from invisible to visible with that one simple move. All I

did was turn around and Amanda dumped into me, automatically I said sorry,

but I was suddenly on her radar and I've been on it ever since… I still can't believe that that one move made me her number one target.

_Why? _She hated me! Hurt me, even got the jocks to beat me up, yet no one noticed, no one cared. That's why I so surprised by all of the attention when I came here. I guess that's why I so observant, I had to be, I know I'm not the must co-oriented, but I'm quick…ish," as I finished my rant, they were all silent, stunned speechless.

"Bella, what do you mean by that? That last part anyway," Jasper questioned,

Blushing, I explained, "Well, when I say I was quick, I … err… _meant-in-a-fight,_" I could hear every single vampire sitting around me gasp and the tree shudder, "Okay! Now listen! When I say in a fight, I mean dogging punches and … well basically legging it. Unfortunately, the _legging it _part never went that well due to … well it being me. _But!_ I was good at hiding,"

**Short I know. Leave a review and I'll continue. By the way, I'm think of doing another story, tell me what you want writing and if I like it I'll do it. Thanks xx**


	10. The truth revealed

**Disclaimer: I own this story not twilight, but I also own the characters I made up so there! By the way, if you want a story written, PM me the idea and I'll see… please give me story ideas I'm bored… REVIEW!**

_Unfortunately, the legging it part never went that well due to … well it being me. But! I was good at hiding,"_

Yeah… telling them that didn't go exactly as planned… okay… well… planned was the wrong word…

_Previously_…

Silence, then…

"WHAT!" I can't for the live of me tell you who said it first. God, I'm in major shit!

"Edward! Calm down. Jasper calm him down!," oh, that doesn't surprise me. It was Edward.

"I'm trying but it's not working!" okay, time for Bella to have ago.

"Edward… Edward look at me," god, how'd ya calm a vampire? How'd ya calm Edward? "It's okay, I'm fine. See? I'm perfectly _fine,_" well, physically that was true but… _no_, no flashbacks. Not here, not now, later.

"Your lying. I can see it in your eyes, as you fight back flashbacks from years ago. That's all you've been doing since we got hear! Fighting back your past here!" no, no ,no ,_nooo! _He can't of known.

"No," it was barely a whisper.

"Yes. Bella I know, I saw what they did to you, I saw it replayed in there minds, I know,"

"No, you can't," I was on the floor, hugging myself while gently rocking back and forth.

"What do you know?" Emmet. Sweet Emmet.

"Was it…?" Rosalie. Why does she care?

"NOOOOO!" my ears! God, Rosalie can scream.

"She was RAPED!"

**Cliff-hanger! Haha I mean! Review and I'll update! **


	11. Safe

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, I do own this story and the people I made up.**

**Just like to say a big thank you to everyone who left a review, thank you sooo much. Also thanks to NewTownGirl your detailed reviews. I loved them, thanks! Remember, ideas for this story, or a story you want writing, just say and PM me.**

"_She was RAPED!"_

Present time…

Again with the silence. No-one dared breath, or speak.

"You were… raped?" Alice. No. No, I can't take it. Not the looks of pity and of anger and disgust. No. And so, I did was I always did. I ran.

Jumping down from the tree that hid me, through the sickly familiar rote until I was back where I didn't want to be. Back to where this mess first started. Back, to Desert strip.

* * *

_Flashback_

No one ever came here, because it really was like a desert on this one strip. So hot, baking. That's why I came this way, when walking to and from school. No one to interrupt my thoughts, free to let my guard down. How wrong was I. It was getting dark earlier, so I was trying to get home quickly when it happened, or they, happened.

I tried to get past, but I couldn't, seeing as there was five of them. What happened next has become a blur of pushing and pulling and ripping, until I was left naked, surrounded by five butt naked guys fighting to rape me first.

Then one grabbed me, I begged and pleaded, tears pouring down my face… you can guess what happened next.

I was left there crying in a ball, naked and alone. After a while, my phone started ringing, it was Renee. So I answered it. I told her everything, I cried. She came and got me, she bought new clothes. I went to the hospital to have a rape test thing done. I was fine. But I couldn't stay in Phoenix, that's why I ran, that's why I came to live with Charlie. That's what I do when I'm scared, I run and I never fall, I'm too scared to fall.

_End of flashback

* * *

_

Gasping as came out of my flashback I looked up to see five people, I couldn't tell who they were due to the darkness and being huddled on the floor. What I could make out, there was three boys about my age in front. Suddenly remembering the past, I screamed and past out, giving in to the darkness…

**EPOV**

It pained me to see my love in such agony just from remembering, and when she passed out as she saw us. I couldn't believe it…

**BPOV**

_2 hours later…_

Waking up from memories too painful to be real, yet knowing they are. Crying, I realised I was safe from the past, because it was just that. The past. And I knew that I had to get over it. I can't change the past, I can only accept it, and move on. I couldn't just burry it away, or hide it in the darkness. I had to remember that I wasn't alone anymore, I had help. I had the Cullen's. That thought alone made me smile, and speaking of which…

"Alice, when will she wake up? She's been out for hours!" Ah, Edward.

"Calm down Edward! She'll be awake in 16 seconds, in fact, I'll bet she can hear us now," Well done Alice. Thanks.

"Bella, your safe, I promise." I know…

"Edward…" opening my eyes I saw the Cullen's - well not Esme and Carlisle because they had to stay in Forks.

"Bella,"

"I want to get over the past. All of it, Amanda, school, being…raped," everyone winced at that, "I need to. And I need you guys to help me, please.

"Of cause we will Bella, we all will," I smiled at that, having it conformed that they were here for me was… comforting.

"But first, I need to talk to you Bella. Explain a few things," Rosalie looked at me, pleading to let her. So I did, knowing deep down it would explain a lot.

"Of cause, Rose. Do you want to talk now?"

"Please," all of a sudden we were all and I could see she was nervous too.

**You know the drill. Review. More chapters. No review. No chapters and I kill of everyone.**


	12. Fighting words

**Disclaimer: Look, I've told you it so many times I'm not bothering this time.**

**Yay! 100 reviews! I love you lot! **

**Now recently I've look through Back to Phoenix on fanfic and I've realised just how short they are, and I'm sorry. I'll try to make them longer I promise, that's my new year resolution. : ) sorry it's taken so long.**

"_Of cause, Rose. Do you want to talk now?"_

"_Please," all of a sudden we were all and I could see she was nervous too._

**BPOV**

Silence. Not the terrifying silence of the unknown, just the nervous silence of what was to come. Rosalie looked at me, begging me with her eyes to understand before she spoke. It was so unlike her to show how she was truly feeling, to show the terror of what she feared my reaction could be. If you just glanced at her, which is kind of hard with her beauty, you'd never see the emotion spinning out of control in her eyes.

"So…," wow. What a way to start a conversion. Very creative. Not.

"Do you want to hear my story, Bella? It's not a happy story, quite the opposite in fact. And it's like yours in away, but I didn't survive." what did she mean, "like yours,"? could she have been…? No. No she couldn't of, could she? I mean, it happens all the time, I should know.

"Okay, yes. If you want to tell me." and I soon found out that she did.

**(A/N - read the conversion Bella and Rose have in Eclipse, Unhappy ending. Cause I'm not writing that out, school's out for xmas and I'm lazy. P.S. rant finished)**

Wow! I couldn't believe it. Well okay, that's a lie 'cause for some reason I can believe it. That sounds awful but I just can imagine it happening, and I don't want to. I don't want to see the pictures of that awful night so many, many years ago. The darkened night, the cold, chilling wind demanding attention. Unforgiving hands and devil smiles. All to familiar to want to revisit, yet I felt like I was being pulled into it, back into the nightmares. Only this time it wasn't my nightmare, but Rosalie's…

Suddenly, all I could hear was screams and frantic words trying to calm. Oh, I was the one screaming and I can guess the Cullen's are trying to calm me. Poor Edward, he must be frantic trying to understand why I was screaming and to be honest, I'm not entirely sure ether.

"Bella! Bella your okay, your alright I promise!"

I don't know how I managed to talk, but I found that I could, "I know… I know," and I did.

"What happen? We were only gone a few moments and you were with Rose. But then suddenly you started screaming." oh… okay. I think I have a vague idea of what happened.

"It was like I was remembering the past, it seemed so familiar. But it wasn't _my _past I was remembering. I was being pulled back into a memory painfully clear, tainted by fear and anger," A cloak of darkness. Wind so loud it hides the footsteps of what is to come.

"Is that even possible?" I heard Edward asking Carlisle, I wonder he knows the answer.

"Well, I guess… to be honest I'm not sure. I do have a theory,"

"What?"

"Well, maybe it's your power Bella. I mean your mind is powerful, because you can block Edward from reading your mind, so maybe you can manipulate other peoples mind. For example, with Rosalie's mind. She was telling you about her past and then you were experiencing it yourself," … okay, that's a new one. **(A/N I'm skipping ahead now 'cause, to be honest I'm stuck)**

_Next day…_

I still can't get my head round the fact that I'm _a human_ and I have a power. I'm defiantly confused. Well, let's review:

1. I'm back at my old high school.

2. I was raped.

3. I have the power to literally see peoples memories.

I really hope there isn't a fourth.

After what happened with Rosalie, we seemed to have bonded more - and I'm glad! Rose has started to treat me like a sister, it's been an unexpected change, but a nice one.

But, enough of all of that for now, because we've agreed to not worry about that until we're back at Fork. Until then, it's _them _I'm more worried about right now. I know, I know that doesn't make sense but as far as I'm concerned it's been there all along so it can wait a bit more._ They _can't. it time I really _faced old fears_, with the Cullen's help.

_Back at the Cullen's place_

We were all gathered around a wooden table, don't ask me why vampires have a dining table at a place they don't live - and don't ask me why they brought a house in place they will be for two weeks, because I had something I wanted to ask.

"Well…I've been thinking and… I…err… want to know how to… 'talk back?' to the three, 'evil ones'," snickers broke out at the last part

"Hell I'm in!" God old Emmet, I knew I could count on him!

"Yeah, I'm in. Let's teach Bella some fightin' words," I started laughing at that. I'm glad Rose is in, we've grown closer now, it's nice.

"Yeah, okay I'm in," Jasper

"Oh cause I'm in! OH! I can get you new clothes for the new Bella!…" Alice.

"Okay…"

"Of cause I'm in love," Edward said with my favourite smile.

"Well what are we waiting for then? Come on, let's teach little Bella some fighting words!" we all burst out laughing at that, but carried on walking into the living room anyway.

So, we all got into a circle with me in the middle.

"The plan is, we're gonna say a insult that you can say in a fight," Rose.

"But these are mainly last resorts, you know, when your stuck," Alice. Good, so I know what I'm doing.

"Also Bella," Jasper inserted, "When we've done that, we going to through insults at each other. So, I'll insult Edward, he'll come up with a come back, then Alice and Emmet will insult each other. Okay?" this is going to be fun, vampire insult match! - hehehe!

"Yeah, okay,"

"By the way love, you can interrupt with your own insult or come back if you can think of one," I nodded at, more to show that I heard him then anything else.

"Okay then, let's start! Me first! 'So's your mum,'" errr… okkkaaayy. Very Emmet.

"Okay, Emmet… Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn. Jasper, your next,"

"Yeah, yeah. Go and get your other dwarf friend to help ya if you can't reach," I like that! I couldn't help but smile, she is pretty small! "Ali,"

"Come on then twiggy! If you think you wont break," _Oh…my…god_. I'll be using that one… "Eddie!"

"Don't call me that, Pixie. Well how about, a thought crossed your mind? Must have been a long and lonely journey," … that… was… unbelievable. Especially coming from a mind reader! - hehehe!

Laughing, "I like them!"

"Okay, okay! Come on now! Next, we'll just start throwing insults and see if you can come up with a comeback , or someone else will. No pressure," Jasper added with a wink.

"Yeah… okay. I think I can handle that," I couldn't help myself, I just started grinning.

"Remember, no offence to the insults. We _aren't _insulting _each other _just saying insults. Okay?… okay,"

"Yeah," a chorus of voices agreed.

"… Okay then, I'll go first. Remember, we don't mean them," I nodded making sure Rosalie knew that I knew, "Okay. Good. OH! Lard ass! Move! Your blocking the sun," not as bad as I've heard, Emmet replied,

"Sorry, I ain't a mirror," … ohhhh, I get it now! Cool, I guess.

"Do ya mind! I didn't ask _you,_" - Alice… wait… I think I know a comeback for that…

"But I want to help you out. Now, which way did you come in?" snickering came from around the whole room at that. Looks like tonight's gonna be the start of a _whole _new Bella… I can't wait.

**What do ya think? Good, bad, what? You know the drill, review, or the story gets it!**

**Thanks for the reviews, **_**108**_** so far! I know, I can't believe it! Thanks, and sorry it's taken so long.**


	13. Better than

**Sorry for not updating for so long, been a stressful time - Aunt's died, great nana died… all in all, not that great. Just haven't fleet like writing, so this is gonna be short and sweet. Cheers.**

**BPOV**

"_Do ya mind! I didn't ask you," - Alice… wait… I think I know a comeback for that…_

"_But I want to help you out. Now, which way did you come in?" snickering came from around the whole room at that. Looks like tonight's gonna be the start of a whole new Bella… I can't wait._

Here we go. Monday morning. Phoenix High School, A.K.A. hell. Good to know.

Over the weekend, all of the Cullen's helped me with my confidents and how to reply to insults. As well as that, Jasper helped me with fighting, _I know!_ Yeah, Edward wasn't to pleased with that or to be fair with Rose and Ali helping me to _'Bitch fight'_. _Anyway_…

"Oh look, it's _Smella…_ I don't know what she's promised to those Cullen's to get them to hang out with her. But I bet I can guess…" oh _god_… maybe… no. I'm not backing out, not again. Here I go, wish me luck.

"So Izzy, how's it going?" her face twisted with fake concern, "You alrigh'? Good. Do ya mind if me and your boyfriend go and have a snog? No, thanks." … _what? _Err, No. I _do_ mind, ya bitch.

Putting my arm out to stop her, I said, "Er, yeah. I do mind. And if you've got a problem with that, you sort it out with me," Well, when in Rome.

"Oooo, look everyone! Izzy grown a pair," what I said next, kicked it all off.

"No I didn't, because only men can 'grow a pair', unless you what to tell us something?"

"Why you little…" suddenly she jump at me, cause I was surprised she got me down and compared to the other things she's done to me this was nothing. With my burst of courage, (that wasn't from Jasper due to the fact I made him promise not to) I somehow got it so I was on the top in stead of her. Looking at her, vulnerable and as helpless as she made me all those times, I realise that, I really am better than her. "So what ya gonna do then, Swan?" to anyone else she sounded confident, to me she sounds scared.

"What am I gonna do? Or what should I do? Ask your self that. What should Isabella do to you, cause the list is endless and you and I both know it. All the pain and scars and fear you made engorge, you ran me out of house and home, all of you," at this, my eyes scanned the crowd, "Not one of you tried to help me. Yeah okay, most of you were scared, but that's no reason, is it?" no reply, the once restless crowd finally silent and all because of me. "I'm not gonna do anything, because one, I think you've done enough. And secondly, I just wouldn't lower myself," And with that, I got off her and walked away, knowing in my head, that I was finally free.

**Leave a review, it'll make me fill better. I think I'm gonna leave it here, maybe do one or more chapter back in Forks and have Bella stand up to Jess and Lauren. **

**Ok, if you have a story request, or an idea for a story you want writing please leave a review or PM me, cheers. **


End file.
